


siostra

by enntsu



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 09:27:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enntsu/pseuds/enntsu
Summary: Oliver jeszcze nie oszalał.





	siostra

Problem polegał na tym, że Evelyn miała jasną, wręcz porcelanową skórę, wiecznie czerwone usta, oczy niebieskie jakby ktoś osadził w jej czaszce szafiry i włosy niesamowicie gęste, czarniejsze od tych Śnieżki. W kółko powtarzała jedno słowo ( ❝Mama❞), a i do ruchu trzeba było ją zachęcać, ale i tak każdy w rodzinie tracił dla niej głowę.

Jej pokój składał się z rzeczy niezwykle cennych i niezwykle niepotrzebnych — na parapecie, w drogich wazach, stały kwiaty gnijące po tygodniu, suknie od najlepszych projektantów przeplatano rzeczami znalezionymi w sklepach, między książkami a garnkami. Nawet drogie, wykonane na zamówienie łóżko nakrywano podziurawioną pościelą, której nikt nie prał od nieszczęsnego piętnastego kwietnia dwa tysiące ósmego roku. Oliver, nawet obudzony w środku nocy, mógł z pamięci wymieniać te wszystkie mankamenty; dziury niszczące idealny obraz małej królewny w bajkowym pokoju. Ale to i tak nie miało znaczenia.

Nikt przecież nie przychodził do nich, by słuchać o dziurawej kołdrze, wciąż śmierdzącej lawendą, ani o śladach paznokci w ogromnej, imponującej szafie. Marzący o plotkach i podziwianiu drogich sukni oraz błyszczącej biżuterii, ludzie, zbywali go, powtarzając:

— Po prostu zostaw to tak, jak sobie zażyczyli i ciesz się z siostrzyczki.

A on wzdychał ciężko i powtarzał:

— Ale ja później kontynuować tego szaleństwa nie zamierzam.

Bo przecież, w porównaniu do rodziców — jeszcze nie oszalał na tyle, by ręcznie prać cudze ubrania, wydawać pieniądze na najlepsze restauracje, urządzać przyjęcia dla pluszaków i katować się kreskówkami, które podobno lubiła oglądać głupia, ładna _lalka_ mieszkająca w pokoju obok _._

  
  


  
  



End file.
